Nail
|Race = Namekian |Allegiance = Warriors |Date of death = December 24, Age 762 (fuses with Piccolo) May 12, Age 767 (Piccolo dies; alternate timeline) May 8, Age 774 (Piccolo dies, later revived) Age 779 (Piccolo dies, later revived)"Change! An Impossible Revival! The Name's Ginyu!!" Age 789 (Piccolo dies, DBGT) |FamConnect = Guru (parent) Tsuno (sibling) Moori (sibling) Cargo (sibling) Dende (sibling) Moolin (sibling)Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 104 other siblings Piccolo (permanent fusee) }} Nail (ネイル, Neiru) is a supporting protagonist in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and the anime Dragon Ball Z. He is a Namekian described as the 'lone' Warrior-type Namekian left when he first appeared in the manga. He is the personal bodyguard to Grand Elder Guru, and is incredibly strong for a Namekian. In fact, he was the most powerful Namekian alive at the time of Frieza's attack on Namek. He would later fuse with Piccolo, meaning he would continue to hold the title of the most powerful Namekian, as he was part of Piccolo's immense strength. Appearance Nail takes a very similar appearance to Piccolo. He dons a blue vest and a white scarf around his neck. His chest and stomach are mostly exposed. He wears a blue belt (similar to that of Piccolo's) with white pants (also similar to Piccolo's, only a different color), and brown pointed boots (which are identical to Piccolo's and the other Namekians). Personality Nail takes on a very heroic, honorable persona. He dedicates his life to the protection of Grand Elder Guru, the Grand Elder of Namek. He cares deeply about his Namekian brothers, something he shows greatly during his battle with Frieza as he jumps into the battle with little concern for his own well-being. Despite being the most powerful Namekian of his time, with a power level of 42,000 (making him comparable to the ranks of the Ginyu Force in power), he is easily brushed aside by the immense power of the galactic tyrant Frieza. Despite being completely outmatched, he continues to attack Frieza, only to suffer a brutal defeat. After fusing with Piccolo, his soul continues to reside within the ultimate Namekian warrior, giving Piccolo his knowledge. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Frieza Saga When Dende takes Krillin to Guru's home to get his inner powers unlocked, Nail is there, who greets the two of them, but is cautious of Krillin's presence. Later on, while Gohan is getting his hidden powers unlocked by Guru, Vegeta arrives to collect a missing Dragon Ball. Nail confronts him and is ready to fight, with both of them insulting each other harshly. Gohan emerges with his newly unlocked powers before Nail and Vegeta had the opportunity to battle. Nail then senses five high power levels, which turn out to be those of the Ginyu Force. Guru orders Nail to go help the earthlings combat the Ginyu Force. Nail originally complies, and flies off to assist the earthlings and Vegeta, but before he arrives, he turns back to continue assisting Guru, and to protect him from Frieza, who came to know what is needed to say to make the Namekian Dragon rise from the Dragon Balls. Nail distracts Frieza and battles him in order to stop him from killing Guru, and from obtaining the secret password needed to activate the Dragon Balls for immortality. Due to Frieza having a minimum power level of 530,000, which is roughly twelve times that of Nail's, Nail is no match for the tyrant and loses an arm (which he regenerates) during the brutal battle. Frieza toys with Nail, and threatens to torture Guru, while insisting that Nail must divulge the password needed to summon the Namekian Dragon, Porunga. Before Frieza deals the final blow to Nail, Nail lets out a small smirk, and reveals that this fight was only a diversion to delay Frieza, so that Dende could get the Namekian Dragon Balls' password to the Earthlings. Enraged, Frieza immediately departs at full speed, leaving Nail to slowly die, broken and beaten. Shortly afterward, thanks to the Namekian Dragon Balls, a newly resurrected Piccolo arrives on the planet and discovers the battered Namekian. Nail tells Piccolo that if Piccolo and Kami were one once, they would have beaten Frieza long ago. Nail asks Piccolo to fuse with him in order to increase his chances against Frieza, and at the same time save his life. Piccolo eventually agrees, after some questioning of Nail's motives, wondering if his personality will still be the same, to which Nail assures Piccolo his personality will not change, and he will still retain control. After they fuse, Piccolo's power level increases dramatically to the point of being even with that of Frieza's second form, and possibly even stronger (since Frieza made the decision to use his second transformation immediately after Piccolo removed his heavily weighted clothing). In the English dub of the anime, when Piccolo fought second form Frieza, Piccolo revealed to Frieza that the two had fused while using Nail's voice. Later, when Dende is killed by Frieza in his final form, Nail (as Piccolo's thoughts) was shocked and saddened. After everyone on Namek was brought back to life and transported to Earth, Dende finally realized that Nail had merged with Piccolo. When Vegeta found out about Dende's healing ability, he asked Krillin to inflict him to gain a Zenkai boost, Dende was hesitant to heal Vegeta until Piccolo told him to while using Nail's voice. Later, Nail was heard via Piccolo's telepathic thoughts when Dende returned to Earth as its new Guardian during Cell's reign. Nail is later seen in Piccolo's flashback to Dende describing fusion during Majin Buu's reign. Power ;Manga and Anime In both the anime and manga, Frieza says that Nail's power level is 42,000 after using his scouter to analyze him.Dragon Ball Z episode 75, "Password is Porunga" Nail's power level of 42,000 is 18,000 higher than even Vegeta's initial level of 24,000 on Namek, arguably enough to put him on par with some members of the Ginyu Force depending on perspective. His level is so high that Frieza is astonished at the reading, and even says to himself that he would have liked to have him join his forces if he could. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Sense|''Ki Sense]]' – The ability to sense ''ki energy. Nail is able to also sense if the energy is good or evil. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – An energy wave of focused energy. Also used in ''Legend of the Super Saiyan and as one of his Ultimate Skills in Xenoverse 2. *'Continuous Energy Wave' – A combination of many energy waves fired at a rapid rate. Used in the RPG Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan. *'Please Leave' – A rush attack where he charges at the opponent and chops them in their neck. *'Super Explosive Wave' – A wave of energy more powerful than the simple Explosive Wave. Nail's version of the Super Explosive Wave looks very similar to Piccolo's Hyper Explosive Demon Wave. Used in video games only. **'Ultra Explosive Wave' - A stronger version of Super Explosive Wave that appears as one of Nail's learnable Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Mystic Flasher' – A yellow energy wave Nail used to try and stop Frieza. *'Mystic Attack' – The Namekian ability to stretch one's limbs or make one's self bigger. Nail uses this technique only in video games. It appears under the name Namek Finger as one of his Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. **'Evil Flight Strike' - A variation of the Mystic Attack used by Nail in Xenoverse 2 * Hard Rush - Nail's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. *'Regeneration' – The Namekian ability to regenerate a lost limb. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Nail can use this technique as both a learnable Special Move (during which he will regenerate his arm) and as a permanent passive skill (which restores some HP each turn). *'Cloning' – Used while training to sprout an identical sparring partner. Used in Legend of the Super Saiyan. *'Fusion' – The ability to integrate his own power into that of another Namekian. **'Namekian Fusion' – Used to fuse with Piccolo in the manga/anime series. *'Stalling' – One of Nail's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Named Buying Time in Raging Blast 2. *'Full Power' – One of Nail's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Raging Blast 2. *'Baked Sphere' - An Ultimate Skill used by Nail in Parallel Quest 49: "Namekian Berserker" in Xenoverse 2. *'Darkness Mixer' - A Ki & Stamina charging Super Skill used by Nail in Parallel Quest 49: "Namekian Berserker" in Xenoverse 2. *'Decoy' - A technique that draws in enemy melee attacks. One of Nail's learnable Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Super Decoy' - A stronger version of Decoy that Nail can learn as a Special Move after reaching Lv. 40 in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Latent Power' - Revives once after being KO'd. One of Nail's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. Power Ups Supervillain (Imperfect) In Xenoverse 2, Nail is corrupted by Dark Magic and transforms into an imperfect version of the Supervillain state. In this state, his eyes glow pink and he gains a black & white aura. He also gains access to the techniques Baked Sphere and Darkness Mixer. Fusions Dailende Dailende is a hypothetical fusion of Nail and Dende. It is a "Fusion Frenzy" card in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game; however, the card itself does not depict the fused character, instead showing the two fusing characters beside each other. Video games Nail made his video game debut as a playable character in the 1991 game Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza. In this video game, like he does in the manga, Nail fights Frieza so Dende can tell the Z Fighters the password to summon Porunga. He later appears when he fuses with Piccolo. Nail appears in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan with a bigger role. He was training with himself using cloning (à la Piccolo) in a cave when Gohan and his friends met him. Later in the game, his role is the same like in the manga and anime. Over a decade later, in 2005 and 2007, Nail reappears in the Nintendo DS games Jump Super Stars and Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, and later as a playable character again in the fighting game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. In the ''Budokai'' games and Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden, Piccolo has an alternate costume which resembles Nail's attire. Nail also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. He appears in a cutscene in Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team. After not being present in a fighting game since 2010, Nail makes his return in 2016, as a playable character in both Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 and Dragon Ball Fusions. In Dragon Ball Fusions, he can be recruited by Tekka's team after they break open the Barrier around Guru's House and complete Sub-Event: "The Demon King Piccolo" where they must convince Guru's son Moolin to stop emulating the Demon King Piccolo. Afterwards, Guru will ask Nail to join Tekka's Team. Interestingly, when Guru introduces Nail to Tekka's team, he refers to him as "The Strongest Namekian Alive". Voice actors *'Japanese': Katsuji Mori, Taiten Kusunoki (Dragon Ball Kai) *Ocean Group dub: Michael Dobson *FUNimation dub: Sean Schemmel *Hebrew dub: Dov Reizer *Latin American dub: Abel Rocha *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Marcelo Pissardini *Croatian dub: Davor Kovač Trivia *Nail's name is a pun on the word "snail". *There are parts of Nail's clothing that are torn when fighting Frieza which are not present when Piccolo arrives on the site of the battle in both the manga and anime, although Nail is clearly grievously injured as before and had no time to recuperate. *Even though, prior to their fusion, Piccolo says to Nail that once they will finish with Frieza they will split up, he is actually never shown doing so on-screen. Piccolo later reveals to Goku that once two Namekians fuse, they can never separate again. *In the original FUNimation dub, Nail has a soft, raspy voice. In Dragon Ball Z Kai, he has a deeper voice. *In all the game he apear playable (except Gekishin Freeza), Nail is missing his vest (althought he has it on outside of battle at Guru's House in Xenoverse 2), the reason of it remains unknown, though presumably this is a reference to the fact he removed it during his fight with 1st Frieza. **In Dragon Ball Fusions, if the top portion of Nail's Outfit is worn by a Female Tekka of any race, it will feature the addition of a sports bra-like top to cover their chest. Gallery See also *Nail (Collectibles) References pt-br:Neil Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Nameks Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DBZ Characters